Coffee Anyone?
by Bearsy-toe
Summary: Bella was always known to be clumsy. Her clumsiness happen to cause her spill coffee all over Edward Cullen, the all time dazzling model.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The End.

Grabbing a cup of coffee before busting her ass for work is a daily routine Bella Swan always accomplished every day. How can anyone not live on coffee is a mystery to her. She loves the feeling of the sweet warm aroma taste as she down it with delight.

She recently moved out of Charlie's a few months ago when she was able to find a decent apartment to live in. A proud graduate college student with a degree for massage therapist, lets just say she can do a wonderful job on working those muscles!

Like any other day, she would wake up and get ready for work. The only thing she always look forward to was getting herself a nice cup of coffee. Not just any coffee, but a cup of caramel macchiato.

Somehow this day doesn't seem to be on her side for once. She woke up late for the first time. Quickly put on her working clothes, screw putting on the make up, brushed her hair using her fingers, and she was out the door in a few minutes.

"To get coffee or no? If I don't get my coffee, I'll arrive to work just in time. But that would make me cranky the whole day! If I do get coffee, I'll be late and Alice will throw a fit at me," Bella talked to herself in a debate decision while on the elevator to the main floor. "Screw it! I'm getting my coffee!"

She made a mad dash to Starbucks that was located just around the corner of her apartment and thanked god that the line was very short.

"Good morning, what can I get you today miss?" asked a cheerful teenage female.

Bella had to calm herself down due to short of breath. This was probably the first time she gave herself some excercise. "One grande caramel macchiato please. But can you make it quickly, I'm really late for work."

She gave Bella a short sympathy look. "I'll try." Bella gave a small sigh, handed her the money and moved to the side waiting for the bartista to quickly make her drink.

She swear to god time seem to be mocking her at this very moment while she wait for her drink. When she heard a quick "Grande caramel macchiato", she literally jumped for joy. Grinning as she cover it with a lid, she made a small dash for the door.

Right when she thinks everything will turn out okay, luck just doesn't seem to be on her side as her clumsy self slipped on the wet tiles, causing her to fall forward... on someone.

She didn't fall due to the fact someone prevent that from happening, but her drink did. Great... so she is going to be cranky the whole day!

"Shit, my shirt!" groaned a sultry voice. Uh oh indeed. Bella looked straight ahead and saw a large brown stain on his white shirt.

Panicking, she grabbed a couple of tissues and tried to help him remove the stain. Epic result...FAILED. "Oh god, I'm so so sorry! I should have slow down my pace." Bella blushed from embarrassment.

"Great, just thought my day couldn't get better, this happens," that sultry voice she was hearing really did make her weak in the knee.

Bella didn't know what to do. This was humiliating her to the extreme. "I'm so sorry," she apologize once again. "I'll buy you a new shirt! Really! As an apology." She was still working trying to get rid of the stain.

The man with the sexy voice realized the position between them and her sudden offer, made this quite amusing. He stopped her by putting his hand on top of hers and chuckled softly. "You silly girl, you wouldn't even be able to replace this. Actually, you probably can't afford it considering it's not out in store yet."

Bella blushed hard when she felt his hand. It made her feel light headed knowing how much he affected her. She looked up and saw the most amazing pair of topaz eyes staring back at her. She felt an electric spark going through her body as she examine the stranger. Honey bronze color hair, a well define face, breath taking grin that made her legs turned into jelly, and she couldn't ignore those well chiseled body she can secretly make out from the choice of attire he wore. Two words to describe him. A sex god.

She could tell how amused he was by the look on his face. What really got her flustered was for the fact he look very very familiar. It wasn't the fact that she knows him. It was really the first time they met, but she swear she saw him somewhere.

"I'm really really sorry." Great Bella, you just seem to never stopped apologizing. "I'll make it up to you really! Just, I don't have the faintest idea how."

This time he grinned wider. She looked so cute not knowing how to fix this situation. It amazed him how he suddenly became attracted to her. The sudden attraction even scared him off his wit! This never happened to him before. There was something about her that wants him to keep her for some odd reason. "How about you can repay me by fixing me a homemade lunch and bring it to me." He smiled at her this time. "You do know cook I assume?"

It threw her off guard so badly. If his grin made her giddy, his smile literally made her stopped breathing. "Wait, what?! Make you lunch? That's all? You don't want anything else?" Her heart was beating so fast, she was positive he could hear it too.

"Nope." he smiled that dazzling smile once more. He just adore her being all flustered around him.

"What about I'll pay you back. Really, just me making you lunch isn't enough."

"No. I want that lunch. Trust me, I think it's a great way for the both of us."

The more he keep talking to her like that, the more she want to jump on him and grab him into a kiss. Stop Bella! You got to stop thinking like that! You just met this guy too! A sexy one with those tempting lips.

"W-well, all right. I suppose..." she stuttered not wanting to look at him again, she look at the first thing that was behind him. The clock. Apparently it point out she's actually half an hour late. Alice really is going to give her a long long lecture.

"Oh crap, I'm late for work! I'll really make it up to you, I promise! But I gotta go before I get scold even more." Bella moved around him giving him a shy smile. Just when she open the glass door, his voice stopped her once again.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

She turned around and blushed like a typical high school girl. "It's Bella Swan!"

"Before you go, where do you work?!" he called out one more time.

Bella quickly shout " Pixie Spa!", loud enough that he was able to hear before she was out the door and managed to snag a taxi.

He chuckled to himself as she disappeared in the busy city. The name realldy do suit her, too bad he didn't give her a formal introduction of himself. As long he knows her name and her workplace, all is not lost. His cellphone went off and he picked it up. "Edward where are you?! We need you here in the studio pronto!"

All thoughts about the cute Bella Swan was replaced with a reality check. He groaned with disappointment as his fun is going to have to wait until after work.

While sitting in the cab fidgeting one of the button of her jacket, Bella suddenly realize what she seem to forgot to do. "Aw shit, I forgot to ask what his name is!"

The taxi driver raised an eyebrow on her sudden fustration. What a strange girl.

**Okay, something out of the blue. It's not that great...just a brief introduction. I'll be introducing more characters the next chapters...haha.**

**Wouldn't it be weird if I just make a little smutty scene right there in a coffee shop? So no worries, smutties will be coming up very soon. I mean it ;)**

**Review keeps me motivated! REALLYY!!**


End file.
